dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Charmles
Prince Charmles is a character in Dragon Quest VIII. Story Prince Charmles is the only son to King Clavius (current king of Argonia), and due to a promise between the Kingdom of Trodain and Argonia, is in an arranged marriage with Princess Medea. Though he tends to remind people that his name is pronounced "Charm-Lay", most pronounce it as "Charm-Els"-and "Charm-Less" when he isn't in earshot. He is deathly afraid of lizards which is quite ironic considering his home is Argonia, named after the Argon Lizard, which needs to be hunted by the heir to the throne in order to prove that they are worthy. The party first meets him in an incident at Castle Argonia when the prince locks himself in one of the rooms and threatens to bite his tongue off if anyone tries to enter the room. He is flushed out when Munchie crawls into the room above and pushes a lizard through a crack in the ceiling. The lizard then falls on the prince's head and he starts to scream like a child and flees the room, after which he is apprehended by the guards and taken before his father. Charmles, after some persuasion from his father (in regards to how completing this task will gain him credibility with the kingdom and describing how beautiful Princess Medea is), agrees to take part in the initiation and travels to the Royal Hunting Ground with the party escorting him. The Hero and company help in defeating three lizards (though Charmles flees during each fight), only for the prince to be displeased with the Argon Hearts obtained from each one. He states that he wants to pursue a bigger lizard in hopes of getting a larger heart, and with that, both him and the party camp for the night. The next morning, Charmles tries to ride the cursed Medea, only to be kicked off. He is about to discipline her, only for Trode to insist that the prince beat him instead. Before anything else can happen, Yangus arrives and tells the group that he spotted a Great Argon Lizard. The party fights the Great Argon Lizard, with Charmles taking off again, and defeat it, gaining a Great Big Argon Heart, which Charmles with pleased with. Later, however, the Prince purchases an even larger Argon Heart from a merchant at the bazaar in Argonia and presents it as "proof" of his victory (unaware that Clavius had seen the trade and that the party has told Clavius the truth shortly after). Ending 1 Six months after the defeat of Rhapthorne, the wedding between Charmles and Medea is set to occur at Savella Cathedral. Upon his arrival, the Prince informs the party that they aren't allowed to attend as they are commoners. Later on, the Hero (with help from the party) interfere with the wedding, as they know that Medea dreads the marriage herself. After breaking into the Cathedral, the hero discovers that Medea has yet to arrive. Charmles, after seeing him, orders the guards to get rid of him, only for another guard to appear reveal to Clavius that Medea has disappeared. Hearing this, Charmles accuses the hero of kidnapping her and orders the guards to arrest him. Later, after the hero manages to get Medea to safety, Charmles runs outside of the cathedral and discovers that soldiers have been defeated. Angry, he lashes out at soldiers and calls them worthless, only to be reprimanded by Clavius for not going after his own bride himself and for believing that he can solve everything with money and power. When Charmles tells him that he got the Argon Heart all by himself, Clavius reveals that he knows about the ill-obtained Argon Heart. Ending 2 Due to obtaining the Argon Ring, The Hero proved that he is a descendant of the former Prince Eltrio and Clavius' nephew (making him Charmles' cousin). As such, he was permitted to marry Medea instead of Charmles. Voice actors *Koki Miyata (Japanese) *Richard Pearce (English) Gallery Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Princes